Flights of Wedlock
by Daelie
Summary: Completed. The first story in my Proposal Series. Phloe.
1. Part 1

Mimi pulled on the uncomfortable maid of honor's gown. Coming to the conclusion that no amount of tugging would make the pastel pink material feel any more comfortable, she opted to simply smooth the material down over her stomach and hips. With a smile, she glanced a few feet away at Jason who was adjusting his pink vest with quite the look of reproach. Mimi was guessing the idea of wearing a pink vest had yet to grow on him like the bride had promised.  
  
In front of Mimi stood the highly nervous bride herself. Placing a comforting hand on Belle's shoulder, Mimi softly said, "Don't worry, they'll show. We still have a few minutes before the ceremony starts."  
  
"Don't worry?" Belle questioned as she began to nervously pace around the foyer of St. Luke's. "How can I not worry? Shawn is on the other side of that door waiting for me to walk down the aisle!" Her arms gesturing wildly toward the door, Belle continued, "That door is all that's separating me from my future husband!"  
  
Grabbing Belle by the shoulders, Jason spun her to face him. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he assured her, "Belle, listen to me. Philip and Chloe will get here for the wedding. Come on, they're members of the wedding party. Hey, it's better that those two didn't get here early, because they probably would have tried to kill each other. You know how they were after that last break-up. Seriously Belle, it's going to be okay. They'll be here. Everything is going to be just fine."  
  
Placing her petite hands on Jason's biceps, Belle tightly gripped his tuxedo and squealed, "You have to say that, you're the best man!"  
  
Prying her best friend off her boyfriend, Mimi calmly said, "Belle, I never really liked Chloe. Well, to be honest, I've always hated her. But, she was always a good friend to you. She won't let you down. I'm sure her flight from Rome just got a little delayed. She'll be here any minute."  
  
Still discouraged, Belle muttered, "Yeah, well, I'm just glad that I went ahead and sent the bridesmaid gown to her in Italy so she could have it fitted there. Otherwise, we'd have to waste even more time for her to get ready. Of course, Philip might make us late anyway."  
  
Taking his turn again at reassuring Belle, Jason soothed, "Belle, I've known Philip practically my entire life. If he makes a promise, he keeps it. He'll be here. The K-man wouldn't let you down. Maybe there was some fog or rain or whatever at the airport in London, so his flight took off a little late. He won't disappoint you."  
  
Walking back to dressing room, Belle whispered, "I hope you're right. Please, be right."  
  
EARLIER THAT DAY - BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS  
  
Chloe rushed through the already bustling airport struggling to find the gate of her connecting flight. After the flight from Rome to the United States, she wanted nothing more than to plop down on the ground and rest. Of course, with her friends' wedding being that evening, she had no choice but to quickly make her way to the gate that would lead her to the plane that would finally take her back to Salem.  
  
Chloe stomped her foot in frustration as she looked at her watch and realized that time was quickly running out. Her flight would be leaving any minute, and she couldn't even find the correct gate. Spinning around quickly on her feet, Chloe made rough contact with another body, sending them both to the hard floor.  
  
Grabbing the woman as they both made their descent to the floor, the man used his body to cushion hers from the surface they met. Looking up at the woman who had landed on top of him, the man received the shock of his life when he found himself gazing into a pair of painfully familiar blue eyes. "Chloe."  
  
Barely refraining from allowing a gasp to escape her mouth, Chloe whispered in disbelief, "Philip."  
  
Simultaneously, the duo tried to quickly get to their feet, nearly knocking each other to the ground again in the process. Once they were both standing solidly on their own two feet, Philip took a single step toward Chloe, placing his body only centimeters from hers. In a low whisper he remarked, "You look beautiful."  
  
Chloe shifted nervously on her feet and tucked a few strands of her long, dark hair behind her ear as Philip spoke. Blurting out the first thing that came to her, Chloe said, "You, too."  
  
After giving an embarrassed Chloe a confused look, Philip burst into laughter. Seeing the warm, dimple-filled smile on Philip's face, Chloe allowed herself to also laugh at the silly blunder. Rubbing her eyes with her delicate hands, she said, "I can't believe I said that. I must have sounded as pathetic as I did when we first started dating in high school."  
  
A slight seriousness taking over his facial features, Philip quietly said, "You were never pathetic, Chloe. Never." Seeing the vulnerability that lingered in Chloe's eyes, Philip did the one thing that still felt natural between them after all the pain. He brushed his warm lips against hers in a kiss so sweet, so endearing, that it bordered on innocent. Pulling back, Philip searched Chloe's eyes for something that would tell him she felt the same way.  
  
However, he didn't find it in her eyes - he found it in her lips when she pulled him quite forcefully back to her and into a much more passionate kiss.  
  
Finally breaking apart for air, Philip and Chloe could only stand and stare into each other's eyes. At that moment, it hardly seemed as if six years had passed since they had first fell for one another that summer after their sophomore year. How had six years passed by without them being together the entire time?  
  
Deciding that it was time to tell Chloe the things he had spent so many lonely nights wishing he had told her, Philip finally opened up his heart to her once again. "Chloe, do you remember the ring I gave you after we got back together our freshman year of college? The promise ring?" Philip hated that they had ever broken up the first time. He had just been so angry and confused after seeing Chloe's nude body presented in front of the entire school at the Last Blast. He thanked God that he had eventually come to his senses and, with more than a little work and patience, won Chloe back. Too bad he had only won her to lose her again.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"When I gave that to you, I promised you that I would wait forever for you to be ready to wear that ring. That even time itself couldn't steal our love away. I swore to you that one day we would be together forever. Then, when everything with Brady happened before I left Salem, I said some really vicious things. I swear to you, Chloe, I didn't mean any of them. I was just hurting, and wanted you to hurt, too. That wasn't right."  
  
Tears filling her eyes, Chloe softly interjected, "Philip, you don't have to do this."  
  
"I want to. I've wanted to say this to you since we said goodbye at the airport in Salem two years ago. I should have said it then, but I knew that it probably wasn't the right thing to do considering you and Brady had just gotten together. It probably still isn't right. In fact, I know it's selfish of me to even consider saying the things that I'm about to tell you."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Philip prepared himself for all that he knew he had to say. "I love you, Chloe. That hasn't changed and never will. Every single word I said to you the night I gave you the ring was the truth, and it still is. I need you to know that if Brady ever hurts you or breaks your heart, I'll be here for you. I'd wait a lifetime to be with you. I mean, sure, I tried dating other girls after you, but it was pointless. I couldn't feel anything for them. They didn't interest me at all. So, what I'm saying is that if you ever think that you could be happier with me, I'll be waiting with open arms."  
  
A single tear made a streak down Chloe's face as she listened to Philip's heartfelt speech. After all the things that had happened, he still loved her. That alone amazed her.  
  
Suddenly, Chloe remembered just where she was, and why she was there. Jumping away from Philip, Chloe loudly declared, "My flight! I'm going to miss my flight to Salem!"  
  
Looking at Chloe, then at his watch, and then back at Chloe, Philip asked, "Are you scheduled to be on flight 203?" When Chloe nodded her head, Philip muttered, "Me, too. Let's hurry to see if we can still catch our flight."  
  
After following Philip as fast as she possibly could through the airport, Chloe found herself at the gate that she had so frantically been searching for earlier. Out of breath, Philip raggedly said, "We need on the plane to Salem."  
  
Frowning at the young couple, the woman behind the counter, said apologetically, "I'm sorry, but the plane has already taken off."  
  
"What?" Chloe shrieked from behind Philip. Approaching the counter, Chloe threw her purse on it and said slowly, "Listen to me, lady. I just ran across this airport in a pair of highly uncomfortable heels with my carry on luggage that weighs a ton. Don't tell me I've missed my flight."  
  
Giving a smile at Chloe's outburst, Philip politely intervened, "What she means is that we have a very important meeting in Salem that we can't miss or postpone. We have to be there by seven o'clock tonight. Anything that you could do to help us would be greatly appreciated."  
  
Chloe openly stared at Philip and wondered when exactly he had become so diplomatic. She also wondered if it was any accident that he flashed his charming smile at the woman behind the counter. Luckily, the woman seemed to be one of the few women with a heartbeat that was immune to the charms of Philip Kiriakis.  
  
Forcing an obviously fake smile on her face, the woman answered, "I'm sorry, sir. But, you will just have to wait for the next flight to Salem. I suggest you go to the appropriate counter and see what other flights are available to Salem later today.  
  
Unhappily, Philip walked away from the counter, Chloe once again following him. Reaching yet another counter with yet another woman, Philip asked, "Excuse me, we need a flight to Salem, we just missed ours."  
  
Taking a moment to look up the needed information on her computer, the woman politely answered, "It appears we have one more plane going to Salem today. However, it doesn't leave until two o'clock this afternoon." Glancing at her own watch, the woman added, "And, it's just after six o'clock now. We still have a few empty seats if you would like to go ahead a book a flight for you and your girlfriend."  
  
Pulling out his wallet, Philip said, "Fine, I'll take two seats, first class if possible."  
  
After a brief moment of entering information into her computer, the woman asked without looking away from the computer, "I'm assuming the two of you want these seats next to each other."  
  
Philip glanced at Chloe who was still musing that Philip had yet to correct the woman about their relationship status. Looking back at the airline employee, Philip answered, "Yeah, I want the seats next to each other."  
  
"Well, that'll mean sitting in coach. That won't be a problem, will it?"  
  
Before Chloe could protest Philip having to give up his first class seat just to sit near her or him paying for her plane ticket, he replied, "No problem at all."  
  
Walking away from the counter, Philip smiled and said, "I guess this means we'll have time to finish our conversation." When Chloe only took a seat in a corner and did not answer, Philip sat beside her and muttered, "Or, maybe not."  
  
The couple sat in silence for several minutes before Chloe softly said, "He didn't like the color of the towels."  
  
Philip turned to look at Chloe, a confused smile upon his face. With a soft chuckle, he asked "What?"  
  
"Brady. He didn't like the color of the towels I bought for our bathroom." Philip sat silent as Chloe turned to face him. Continuing, she said, "That was the fight that ended our relationship. Silly, huh? One day we were fine and the next I completely blew up at him because he said that the color of the towels made him 'want to hurl' as he put it."  
  
His eyes showing his disbelief, Philip hesitantly asked, "You and Brady broke up? Over the color of some towels?"  
  
Releasing a soft laugh, Chloe replied, "Yes. I suppose we were both wanting out of the relationship and were just waiting for anything that we could disagree on. That was it. Actually, it was rather funny. We stood in that tiny bathroom in our apartment and fought like it was World War III or something. Finally, Brady just hopped up on the sink and started laughing. We both agreed that it was pretty sad when we had to use towels to express our innermost feelings. Brady packed up all his things that same day. Before he left, he told me that I would always be the one he wished he could fall in love with. And, you may not be able to understand what that means, but I do. Brady has an even harder time opening up than I do. When he told me that he wanted to love me, I knew exactly what he was really saying. We never fell in love, but we were connected. Lost in our whirlwind romance, we somehow mistook being kindred spirits with being soul mates."  
  
"And, a set of towels woke you both up," surmised Philip.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So," cheerlessly began Philip. "I guess you still think that you and I were never meant to be."  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not," answered Chloe as she slowly pulled on the dainty silver chain around her neck. As she pulled the bottom of it out from under the neck of her blouse, a ring was revealed to be on the chain.  
  
Stunned, Philip stared at the promise ring he had long ago given her before asking, "Can I see that for a second?"  
  
Not sure what Philip would possibly want the ring for, Chloe carefully unclasped the chain and removed the promise ring from it and handed it to Philip.  
  
Philip gingerly held the tiny ring in his hand and said, "I have two things to ask you, Chloe."  
  
"Alright. What do you need to know?"  
  
Staring through Chloe's eyes and directly into her soul, Philip asked, "Do you believe true love lasts forever?"  
  
Without any hesitation, Chloe answered, "Yes. What's the other thing you had to ask me?"  
  
Moving from his seat to the floor, Philip perched himself on one knee, and asked, "Chloe Lane, will you marry me?" 


	2. Part 2

Shocked, Chloe glared at Philip as though he had sprouted horns and was preparing to grow wings. Glancing around at the passersby who had stopped to wait for her answer, Chloe silently cursed Philip. How could he propose to her in an airport at six o'clock in the morning while half the people walking by stopped to gape?  
  
Trying to keep her voice low, Chloe asked, "Have you gone nuts? We haven't even seen each other in two years!"  
  
His face lighting up with a smile, Philip leaned in just a little closer to Chloe and replied, "You're wrong. I saw you just last night - in my dreams."  
  
Chloe groaned and looked away from Philip's expectant gaze. He was so charming, so loving. She had once longed to hear him propose to her. Chloe could only wonder if the longing had ever really disappeared.  
  
Philip tore Chloe from her retrospective thoughts as he remarked, "You said you believed that true love lasted forever."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then, say yes. Agree to marry me, Chloe."  
  
Chloe could feel the eyes of the onlookers burning holes through her. Venturing a glance at her audience, Chloe could see that they were all holding their breath, waiting to see if she would break Philip's heart or allow him to win hers.  
  
"Philip, you're not thinking this through."  
  
"Who needs to think when you can feel?"  
  
Chloe had no logical comeback for Philip's question. When they had first met as teenagers, he had refused to follow his heart. Instead, he chose to follow his mind and join in when others ridiculed her at school. But, when Philip had finally listened to his heart, he had consequently made Chloe one of the happiest girls to ever live. Now, he was asking for the chance to make her happy once again.  
  
Looking wistfully at the promise ring that Philip held out to her, Chloe softly said, "This is insane. We can't just decide to become engaged on some whim."  
  
Laughing, Philip countered, "I'm not asking for some formal engagement, Chloe. I'm asking for a marriage."  
  
"What are saying?"  
  
"I want to marry you - today."  
  
"Today? Philip, that's insane!"  
  
"So you've said. But, what you haven't said is if you'll agree."  
  
Chloe could not deny that she wanted Philip. She wanted him more than any man she had ever met or could ever hope to meet. She wanted to wake up every morning with his strong, yet amazingly tender arms wrapped around her. She wanted to be hear him call her his wife. She wanted to listen to him complain about a football game. She wanted Philip, and everything that came with him.  
  
Before Chloe could find any words to express the conflicting emotions in her heart, Philip's soft voice assured her, "I love you, Chloe. And, I know you love me. Maybe it is insane. But, I don't care. I have spent the past two years wishing that I had somehow forced you on that plane to London with me. I wanted to spend my life with you then, and I still do. Please, Chloe, will you marry me?"  
  
In a whisper so soft Philip felt certain that he had imagined it, Chloe wiped away her tears and answered, "Yes."  
  
Jumping to his feet, Philip loudly questioned, "Yes?"  
  
Chloe stood and locked eyes with Philip. With a smile that mirrored Philip's, Chloe said, "Yes. I'll marry you."  
  
Taking Chloe's hand in his, Philip gently placed the promise ring on her finger. Keeping her hand in his, Philip pulled her body against his and lowered his lips to hers. Like the kiss that they had shared earlier that morning, it began slow and sweet, but quickly intensified into a sensual action that left them both breathless.  
  
Only when Philip's lips reluctantly left hers did Chloe hear the applause. Looking over Philip's shoulder, Chloe felt herself blush as she saw that she and Philip had become the center of attention.  
  
Moving her mouth enticingly close to Philip's ear, Chloe whispered, "It looks like we've earned ourselves an audience."  
  
Continuing to hold Chloe's hand, he led her a few feet away from the diminishing crowd and simply said, "I love you."  
  
That was when Chloe said the four most beautiful words that Philip had ever heard. "I love you, too."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Philip tried to calm all the raging thoughts that ran rampant through his mind. He was still in a state of disbelief. After so many years of hoping to have a future with Chloe, Philip finally knew without a doubt that he would.  
  
Without warning, Chloe felt Philip gently drop her hand and take a step away. For a moment, she feared that he had come to his senses and decided that he would be far better off without her. However, the moment she looked at his smiling face, she knew that he was never going to change his mind. He fully intended to love and honor her until the end of time.  
  
"So," began Philip as a newfound nervousness took hold of him. "What's our next move?"  
  
"Well, I guess we just have to wait here until it's time to catch our flight to Salem. I'm just glad that I thought to keep my dress and pumps with me as my carry on. I'm willing to be that Belle would be much more likely to overlook a few little wrinkles rather than no dress at all."  
  
Motioning to his own carry on luggage that sat a few feet away, Philip remarked, "Yeah, I did the same thing with my tux. I have a feeling that Shawn would kill me if I was the one to ruin Belle's dream day." His eyes twinkling almost mischievously, Philip added, "At least Shawn and I will be a little more likely to remember our anniversaries since they're going to be on the same day."  
  
"Philip, what are you talking about? Wait just a minute. You weren't really serious about getting married today, were you? I mean, we don't even have a marriage license. And, there's a waiting period."  
  
"In most states, yes. However, there is an exception that come to mind."  
  
Her eyes widening, Chloe uttered, "Philip, please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking."  
  
Smiling widely Philip declared, "Next stop, Las Vegas."  
  
Philip could only laugh when Chloe muttered, "You really have gone insane."  
  
Pulling Chloe behind him, Philip retrieved his carry on bag and hesitantly relinquished his hold on Chloe's hand so she could do the same. With confident strides, Philip led Chloe back to the counter where they had made their reservations after missing their original flight to Salem.  
  
The woman behind the counter was obviously surprised to see Philip again, and greeted, "Hello - again. Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"We want to change flights."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yeah, is there any way on earth that we could catch a plane to Las Vegas and then another to Salem that would land before seven o'clock tonight?"  
  
With a doubtful expression evident on her face, the airline employee skimmed through the flights on the schedule. Suddenly, a smile appeared on her face that immediately brightened the faces of Philip and Chloe. Looking up from the computer screen, the woman happily answered, "We may just be able to pull that off. It appears that we have a flight leaving here in less than an hour. It'll land in Las Vegas at approximately 10:15 local time. After that, there is a flight taking off at noon and landing in Salem at 5:30 this evening."  
  
Once again taking out his wallet and trusty credit card, Philip remarked, "We'll take it." Noticing his fiancee's nervous stare, Philip vowed, "We'll get there in plenty of time. Don't worry about it - or anything else for that mattered. From this moment on, nothing will stand in our way."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Nothing, eh?"  
  
With a slightly guilty expression on his terribly handsome face, Philip answered, "Okay, maybe there will be a few things that stand in our way."  
  
"Like our plane being delayed by almost forty minutes?"  
  
Taking a peek out the plane's window and down out the world below, Philip remarked, "Yeah, I guess that could be one of those things. But, hey, at least we're on our way to Las Vegas now. I'm telling you, Chloe, it's smooth sailing from now on."  
  
"Sure, now watch our plane crash," morosely remarked Chloe as she laid her head on Philip's shoulder, her lack of sleep finally catching up with her.  
  
"Ah, you're so cute when you're acting all morbid."  
  
Chloe chuckled lightly before saying, "I've missed this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Us being together. I missed having you make me laugh with your corny lines."  
  
"Corny?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I meant romantic."  
  
"Sure," lightheartedly responded Philip. "Hey, Chloe, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"How did you end up at that airport in Boston? I mean, I was there because I had just arrived back in the States from London, but why exactly were you there?"  
  
"Well, after Brady and I split up, he heard about this really great job offer from a friend of his. His friend had been living in Rome and was working for a school that was searching for an assistant voice instructor, preferably one who could work with the English speaking students. And, the rest is history."  
  
"Wait a minute. After you and Brady broke up he helped you find your dream job? In Rome?"  
  
"What can I say? Brady and I have never been easy to understand. To be perfectly honest, he's still one of my closest friends. He actually came to Rome about six months ago so we could spend some time together and just hang out."  
  
"So, you and he are still really close?" Philip asked, his voice laced with unspoken fears.  
  
Lifting her head from Philip's shoulder, Chloe calmly reassured, "You're the one I love, you're the only one I will ever love." With a short laugh, Chloe added, "Besides, even if I were madly and deeply in love with the troublesome Brady Black, he wouldn't even notice me these days. It seems that he's quite taken with another lady."  
  
"Oh, really? Who?"  
  
"Trust me, Philip, you wouldn't believe me if I told. Of course, if we get back to Salem in time for the wedding to end all weddings, you'll see for yourself. Even then, I bet you have a hard time believing it."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Holding his bag with one hand and Chloe's waist with the other, Philip made his way out of the crowded airport. A quick glance at his watch told him that he and Chloe had just over an hour to find a chapel, tie the metaphorical knot, and get back to the airport in time to catch their flight to Salem. Philip prayed that they made it there in time, because if they didn't, it would be a little too late for praying once Belle got a hold of him.  
  
Waving a taxi, Philip instructed the driver to take him and Chloe to the nearest wedding chapel he could find. Philip grinned broadly as the cab driver gave him an odd look before driving away from the airport.  
  
In a whisper, Chloe said, "See, I told you this was insane. Even the cab driver thinks so."  
  
Philip moved his arm so it fell across Chloe's shoulder and responded, "With all this talk about me being insane, I'm starting to think that you're going to have me committed to some institution before we reach our first anniversary!"  
  
Using the back of her hand to playfully hit Philip in the chest, Chloe said, "Nah, I was planning to hold out a little longer than that."  
  
"Oh, that's reassuring. Almost as reassuring as when we were on the plane and I was talking about my job at Titan and you fell asleep."  
  
Throwing Philip a sheepish grin, Chloe said, "I'm sorry. I was just so sleepy after that flight from Rome. But, I'm awake now, I would love to hear about your job."  
  
The sincerity in Chloe's voice made Philip's heart flutter just a little. Since he had moved to London, he had found several women who were interested in him. Too bad all they saw were the dollar signs and expensive clothing and not the person beneath it all.  
  
As Philip began to speak of his work for Titan, Chloe moved herself closer to him until her head was laying comfortably on his chest. She divided her attention between listening his calming voice and the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Both had a way of captivating her and stealing away her very breath.  
  
When Philip unexpectedly stopped talking, Chloe raised her head and looked out the window. She found herself staring at an almost quaint looking structure, quite unlike what she would picture for a Vegas wedding chapel. With white stone walls covered in vines, the building looked almost enchanting.  
  
"Here we are, kids. This wasn't the first chapel I came to, but I know from personal experience that it's better than those tacky one's in the main part of town. Actually, my wife and I got married here almost fifteen years ago. It was greatest day of my life. And, I have a feeling that you two deserve a day just as beautiful."  
  
Stepping out of the cab, Chloe could only continue to stare at the building. She could hear the cab driver telling Philip good luck as he removed their bags, but Chloe's thoughts weren't in the moment, they were in the future. There was something almost magical about knowing that she would enter the chapel as Chloe Lane and exit as Mrs. Philip Kiriakis. 


	3. Part 3

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss . . ."  
  
The minister had no need to finish his sentence, because Philip was one step ahead of him. Bringing Chloe's entire body against his, he pulled her into a deep, titillating kiss. An inner peace settled over him as he realized that the woman he was kissing was, in fact, his wife.  
  
Her mind fighting against the passion and love of her heart, Chloe felt a newfound feeling of anxiety course through her entire body. Up until the moment her lips met Philip's, she'd been living in almost dreamlike state. And, she had just woke up.  
  
The smile that easily graced Philip's face disappeared when he slowly pulled away from the kiss to only realize that Chloe was wearing a deep frown that far from distracted him from the tears brewing in her eyes. He knew all too well the look lurking in those beautiful eyes. It was sheer panic.  
  
Before Philip could find any words to reassure her, Chloe pulled completely away from him and darted down the aisle of the small chapel. Lifting the soft pink material of her dress in her hands, Chloe ran through the front of the building and out the doors. From behind her, she could hear Philip calling her name, his alarmed voice full of concern.  
  
Refusing to listen to her heart, which was what Chloe blamed for getting her into the situation at hand, she turned to her right and ran through an open iron gate. Brushing past the beautiful flowers of early summer, she made her way down a narrow path. Overcome by her sudden fears, Chloe paid no attention to where she ran, she only knew that she must find a place away from the world she had just created for herself. When she thought that she could run no further, Chloe came upon a stone bench in a small clearing surrounded by the most lovely and fragrant flowers her senses had ever known.  
  
Taking a seat on the inviting bench, Chloe captured a few deep breaths that she hoped would steady her rapid heartbeat. Keeping her face directed to the soft grass beneath her feet, Chloe attempted to take hold of her erratic emotions.  
  
Chloe was granted only a moment of solitude before Philip's figure suddenly loomed over her. Her apology caught in her throat when she looked up and met his stare. There was no anger, no disappointment, nothing of the kind. Search as she may, all Chloe could find was love.  
  
Kneeling before her, mindful to not dirty his slightly wrinkled tux, Philip placed a hand on her leg and asked, "Chloe, are you alright?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What can I do to make it better?" Philip asked as he held her gaze. No matter what was troubling her, he knew that he would find some way to fix it. From this day on, he would allow nothing to hurt her like she had been hurt in the past.  
  
Her tears spilling forth, Chloe whispered, "Never stop loving me."  
  
Philip moved to sit beside Chloe on the bench and drew her to him, cradling her in his protective arms. He winced as he felt her stiffen in his arms before slowly relaxing. Though marrying Chloe had always been his dream, Philip was beginning to fear that he may have pushed her too hard, too fast. And, now, he'd hurt her yet again.  
  
"Chloe, you know I love and that I always will. Nothing is going to change that. Please, tell me why you ran away from me."  
  
Her voice hardly above a whisper, Chloe admitted, "I was scared. I'm still scared. We've made this huge decision without giving it any real thought. I'm just afraid that we rushed into this and that you're going to regret it once you have a chance to catch your breath. Or, even worse, you'll abandon me."  
  
"God, Chloe, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you in the past. Let's face it, I've given you more than enough reasons to doubt my love and commitment. There were the childish names I called you in high school. Then, believing that you would actually post nude pictures of yourself on the Internet. Plus, I was always acting so jealous and possessive. Please, believe me when I say that I'm not the same person I was when we were kids in high school. I've done a lot of growing up, Chloe."  
  
Shaking her head as the tears continued their descent, Chloe replied, "No, Philip, you don't understand. I've never doubted that you loved me and I understand how much you and I have both matured since our days at Salem High. That's not the problem."  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"You? Chloe, how could you possibly be the problem?"  
  
Using the palm of her hand to wipe away the tears, Chloe answered, "The last time you and I were together, I was so afraid that I would lose you, or that you would stop loving me. It was that fear that drove me to Brady. He and I had so much in common. We agreed on everything-"  
  
"Except the color of the towels."  
  
Chloe couldn't stop herself from smiling at Philip's touching attempt to lighten the dark mood she had cast over them both. Her smile dropping just slightly, Chloe continued, "Right. We agreed on everything but the color of towels. But, I think you're missing what I'm trying to say here, Philip. Brady and I were two equals in everything. We shared the same interests and hobbies. We were both able to appreciate the finer points of classical music and the downfalls of certain historical plays. I felt so completely secure with Brady because I knew that he and I were so alike."  
  
Philip unconsciously grimaced as he listened to Chloe speak about his nephew. Brady had been a thorn in his side since the first day he arrived back in Salem. Even before Brady and Chloe were aware of their strange attraction, Philip had seen it. And, he had been wise enough to fear it.  
  
However, the moment he and Chloe were married, he'd felt that the fears of the past were no longer of importance. He and Chloe were together. That was all that was suppose to matter.  
  
Philip gathered all the courage he possessed to ask a question that might have an answer that could break his heart all over again. "Are you still in love with him?"  
  
Chloe's instant laughter shocked Philip. As beautiful as it sounded at that moment, he could find no reason for its arrival. He had asked a simple question, and Chloe had apparently thought it hysterically funny.  
  
"Me and Brady? No . . . no . . .no a million times over. I'm not even sure Brady and I believed we were in love when we were actually together." Her laughter passing, Chloe gave Philip a weak smile and explained just what she was so desperately wanting him to understand. "That's the whole point. Brady and I were the best of friends . . . we still are. But, that's all we are or ever will be. He and I learned that lesson very quickly. You see, the reason I stayed with Brady so long was that he and I didn't share a soul, we shared a life full of similar interests. That was safe."  
  
Philip could only nod as he listened to Chloe struggle to find the words to express all the things that she was feeling and thinking. Philip found himself listening even more intently to her words once he was reassured that her heart didn't belong to Brady.  
  
"But, Philip, what you and I share is anything but safe. We do share a soul. But, I also know that we come from different worlds and that you love football while I adore opera. I'm so frightened, Philip. Because, I know that I love you . . . that I am, and always will be, in love with you. Even more scary is the fact that you're honestly the only man I've ever been in love with. I've always loved you, and now that we have forever waiting for us, I'm wondering if you won't reconsider. If you won't find someone else."  
  
Cupping Chloe's tear-stained face in his hands, Philip brushed his lips against hers. In a tender whisper, he said, "You're looking at this all wrong. You make it sound like we're the same ends of two different magnets, causing us to somehow repel each other. That's not who we are, Chloe. When you were little, did you ever play on a seesaw?"  
  
"Um, I suppose. Why?"  
  
"Because, Beautiful, that's what our life together is always going to be . . . a seesaw. We balance each other. And, without the other there, we are nothing. Just some poor idiot stuck sitting on the ground. Chloe, you have to face it. We are simply meant to be, and even you can't fight against fate."  
  
"I believe you," whispered Chloe as Philip enveloped her in his arms.  
  
After a few silent moments wrapped in each other's arms, Philip and Chloe separated. Lovingly wiping away the last of Chloe's tears with the thumb of his left hand, Philip caught a glimpse of his watch. Before Chloe knew what was happening, Philip jumped to his feet and grabbed her hands, forcing her to also rise.  
  
Stealing another uneasy glance at his watch, Philip anxiously stated, "We have to go."  
  
"Philip, what's wrong?"  
  
"Take a quick peek at your watch."  
  
Doing as she was instructed, Chloe gasped as she saw just where the hands of her watch were located. Glancing at Philip with near desperation, she exclaimed, "Our plane leaves in fifteen minutes!"  
  
Taking off in a sprint, dragging Chloe behind him, Philip replied, "I know. That's why we have to get to the airport - now!"  
  
As he ran through the iron gate leaving the garden, Philip was relieved to see that a taxi has just pulled up to the chapel and another young couple was exiting. Sweet smiles shined brightly on their faces as they stared at the quaint chapel in nearly the same way Philip and Chloe had.  
  
Before the taxi could drive away, Philip opened the back door and jumped in the backseat. Chloe, whose hand Philip still grasped tightly, nearly fell atop him as she, too, came tumbling into the taxi.  
  
"We need to get to the airport - as fast as humanly possible," instructed Philip as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Philip," Chloe nearly squealed as the taxi quickly left the chapel. "Our bags . . . they're still inside with our other clothes in them."  
  
Taking Chloe's hands in both of his own, Philip commented, "We'll send for them. Right now, we have to get to the airport. We don't have any time to waste. I'm just glad that we decided to get married in the clothes we had for Belle and Shawn's wedding. You really had a great idea thinking that we should change into nicer, more romantic attire while we were waiting for the chapel to be free. Otherwise, we'd be showing up at Belle's precious wedding in our street clothes, and I know that she would kill us both for that."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hand in hand, Philip and Chloe dashed through the crowded Las Vegas airport. They ignored the slightly tacky souvenirs, and squalling babies, and everything else that might distract them from their single goal. Catching the plane to Salem.  
  
.  
  
Harshly throwing his exhausted body against the counter, Philip drew in a few deep breaths before pleading, "Please, oh, please tell me that the flight to Salem was delayed and that we haven't missed it."  
  
The employee took a brief moment to visually inspect the young man leaning tiredly on the counter. From the pink vest of his tuxedo matching his companion's dress to his untidy hair, the woman noticed each and every detail. Most important, she noticed the way he gripped his companion's hand and entwined his fingers with hers and the way he had politely asked about the flight no matter how rushed he was.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the flight has already taken off."  
  
Collapsing against Philip's supportive shoulder, Chloe murmured, "Not again. This can't be happening again." 


	4. Part 4

"Do you have any idea how lucky we are to be on this plane after missing our last two flights to Salem?" Chloe asked as she closed her eyes and rested her head on Philip's shoulder. It was as close to him as she could be while en route to Salem on a commercial airline.  
  
"Do you have any idea how lucky we are to just be together?"  
  
"Very," replied Chloe, trying to stifle a yawn. It seemed like a lifetime since she had last had more than a nap. Between the varying time zones and multiples flights, Chloe wasn't even certain how long it had been since she had rose from her bed in Rome to get ready for her flight to Salem. After a very eventful day, Chloe was beginning to lose her battle with sleep and succumb to its demands.  
  
Despite the fastly approaching deadline to be in Salem and his current inability to speed up their arrival, a calm peace settled over Philip as he kept his left arm wrapped around Chloe's sleeping figure. They were together and that was the way it was always meant to be. It had just taken their minds a little extra time to realize what their hearts knew from the beginning.  
  
The heavenly peace remained with them until Philip felt the passenger to his right softly tap his shoulder. With a twinge of reluctance, Philip opened his eyes and turned to face the elderly woman sitting beside the window.  
  
"I'm sorry, I do hope that I didn't wake you," sweetly said the woman with a smile that was as warm as Philip's was charming.  
  
"No, I was just resting. Was there something that you needed?"  
  
"Oh, I do hate to trouble a young man like yourself with this, but I must admit I'm terribly unhappy with flying. The only reason I am on this plane is to go and meet my first born grandchild. And, I was just hoping that if I could speak to you, it might get my mind off that silly fear of mine."  
  
Philip bit back the urge to laugh. He wasn't sure what he found amusing about the situation, but after the wonderfully exhausting day he'd had, it was just funny. In fact, Philip felt that life in general was funny. Not to mention beautiful, ironic, baffling, and just plain amazing. For the first time in a long time, Philip felt good about not only his life, but his future.  
  
Bringing Philip away from his roaming thoughts, the woman presented herself, "I'm sorry, why, I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Matilda Lewis, but I insist that you call me Mattie, it makes me feel young again."  
  
With very careful movements, Philip twisted his right arm into a fashion that would allow Mattie to shake his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mattie. I'm Philip Kiriakis." Pulling his hand away from Mattie's, Philip motioned to Chloe, saying, "And, this beautiful woman asleep on me is my wife, Chloe."  
  
Mattie felt a few tears building in her aged eyes as she listened to Philip introduce his sleeping wife. There was something so very enduring about the softness in his voice when he said her name and the love in his eyes when he looked at her. Mattie had a feeling that the young woman was the reason behind the radiating light in Philip's eyes.  
  
Wanting to give Philip a chance to share that light, Mattie asked, "How long have the two of you been married?" She was happily rewarded with Philip's most cheerful smile. The moment he had the opportunity to speak of Chloe, his entire face lit up.  
  
"Actually, we just got married today. That's the whole reason we were in Vegas."  
  
"Oh, really? Now, are there going to be some unhappy parents when the two of you get home and your folks realize that their babies eloped instead of sticking to that engagement?"  
  
Philip wasn't quite sure how to answer the woman. Nor did he want to consider what was going to happen when Nancy Wesley discovered that he had married her daughter in Las Vegas. In fact, Philip had been so ecstatic to just have Chloe back in his life, he had not even considered how he was going to handle the reactions of everyone else. Obviously, Nancy wasn't going to be the only displeased parent. Then again, Philip had a feeling that his father wouldn't be too hard on him and Chloe. After having another stroke while Philip was in London, Victor had softened incredibly. That much had been obvious when he was well enough to come and visit Philip. No, Philip doubted that his father would raise too much of a fuss over the marriage.  
  
Realizing that he had drifted off into his own world and left Mattie behind, Philip sheepishly answered her question, "Well, that's a little complicated."  
  
"How so, my dear?"  
  
Under most circumstances, Philip was weary of sharing his personal life with strangers. Maybe it was the older woman's warm nature or just Philip's need to give voice to his thoughts, but he was more than willing to open up about his life.  
  
"Chloe and I didn't exactly have your traditional engagement. To be honest, I just proposed to her this morning."  
  
"You proposed to the girl and married her in the same day? My, I must say she is much braver than I was at that age. It took my late husband Jeffrey almost a year to get me to say yes to his proposal even though he and I had known one another our entire lives. How long have you and your precious Chloe known one another?"  
  
"We met in high school. She completely changed my life."  
  
"So, you were high school sweethearts?"  
  
Philip's mind flashed back to the various times he and Chloe had shared from the cruel teasing to their first date to their break-up after the web site scandal to the reunion and, finally, to their last break-up. "Something like that," Philip answered with a smile.  
  
"And, you two have been dating ever since meeting in high school?"  
  
"Not exactly," answered Philip with a hint of nervousness. Until then, he'd never realized just how unconventional his relationship with Chloe was. Then again, he wouldn't change a moment of it. "We dated for about a year before we broke up. Of course, the break-up was my fault. I acted like a total jerk instead of believing in her. Anyway, I finally won Chloe back, but we ended up calling it quits again while we were in college. After that, I moved to London and eventually, Chloe moved to Rome. Actually, until early this morning, Chloe and I hadn't even spoken for two years."  
  
Mattie wasn't sure what to say in response to Philip's summary of his relationship with Chloe. In her day, courtships weren't quite that unruly. Then again, with the love the two seemed to share, Mattie was willing to bet that they had earned the right to be a little unruly.  
  
"It's nice to know that true love won out in the end. Now, tell me if I get to be just another nosy old lady, and I'll stop bothering you with my questions."  
  
"Nah, I'm glad that I've got the chance to talk to you, Mattie."  
  
"Well, in that case, I just have to ask, are those the clothes the two of you were married in? I mean, they're lovely, but usually brides prefer white wedding gowns rather than pink."  
  
Philip laughed at Mattie's question. He knew that she wasn't the only person on the plane questioning his and Chloe's attire, and he respected that she had waited until an appropriate time to ask about it. "That's a long story, but I think I can shorten it for you. Some friends of mine and Chloe's are getting married tonight in Salem, and we're members of the wedding party."  
  
"And, those are the clothes you are suppose to wear in your friends' wedding?"  
  
"Yeah, but since Chloe and I were in such a hurry to get married, these were the nicest clothes we had with us. Of course, we missed our flight to Salem anyway, so there was really no reason for us to be in such a hurry. We were just really lucky that this flight was going to Salem and had a few empty seats. Of course, I'm still not sure if we'll be able to get there in time for the wedding. If we do, it's going to be a very close call, not to mention a miracle."  
  
"I know you've probably heard this before, but I'm going to say it to you anyway. The Lord works in mysterious ways. If it's meant to be, it'll happen. Don't you worry about that."  
  
Turning to look at Chloe, Philip whispered, "I believe you."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Several of the travelers at Salem's airport took a moment to glance at the strange couple running wildly through the airport. The handsome young man was wearing a dimple-filled smile that looked only half as silly as his slightly wrinkled tux and pink vest. His hand was firmly clasped around that of a beautiful young woman also wearing a smile topped off with pink garments. It was apparent to all with eyes that they were a couple that shared a great happiness. They were a couple that catastrophes and disasters could not affect. They were a couple in love.  
  
Slowing down just a little, Philip reluctantly stole a glance at his watch. Turning back to Chloe as they both continued to run through the airport, he stated, "Eleven minutes."  
  
Pulling on Philip's hand, Chloe silently urged him to stop running for just a minute. Lightly gasping for breath, Chloe used one arm to support herself against Philip while the other relieved her feet of their uncomfortable pink shoes that matched her gown. Rewarding Philip's patience with her best smile, Chloe declared, "Now, that feels better."  
  
With her shoes off her feet, Chloe managed to hold both the pumps and the bottom of her dress in one hand while allowing Philip to pull her through the large, crowded airport. There was something amazingly reassuring about having someone to lead her through the maze of not only the airport, but life as well. Chloe was no longer alone. Because of a chance encounter at an airport, Chloe was given a second chance at true love.  
  
Arriving at the doors that led outside, Philip gave Chloe a moment to put her shoes back on while he found them a taxi. However, Philip had the hardest time concentrating on hailing a taxi when all he had to do was look over his shoulder to see his exquisite wife. He knew that he had a silly grin plastered on his face, but Philip didn't care. He was married to his true love and wanted the whole world to know.  
  
Chloe hurriedly made her way to Philip just as a cab stopped. He couldn't help but laugh as he listened to her mutter something about never wearing another pair of heels as long as she should live.  
  
As she shut the car door behind her, Chloe noticed that Philip was about to look at his watch yet again. Chloe placed her hand on his wrist, covering the face of the watch. "I know, time is running out. Let's just hope we can make it in time."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jason was trying his hardest to think of a logical excuse for why his logical friend would miss Shawn and Belle's wedding. Getting nowhere, Jason threw logic to the wind and decided to try and weave a successful cover story to keep Philip from meeting his grave via Belle. Lost in his own schemes, Jason did not notice Belle approaching him until she was using her index finger to jab him in the chest.  
  
"You said that he would be here! You said that Philip and Chloe would both show up!" Belle loudly exclaimed as her eyes fought back her tears. She was hoping that her fury would somehow keep those tears from falling. It was suppose to be the happiest day of her life, and she didn't even know where two of her closest friends were. Though she had said nothing to Jason and Mimi, Belle harbored a fear that some horrible tragedy had befallen Philip and Chloe.  
  
Sending his girlfriend a pleading, almost desperate look, Jason tried to comfort Belle once more. "Belle, they'll get here in time."  
  
Belle grabbed the collar of Jason's shirt and pulled his muscular frame down to her level before exclaiming, "Three minutes! The wedding starts in three minutes!"  
  
Yet again, Mimi found herself pulling Belle off Jason. After the multiple attacks from Belle, Mimi wouldn't blame Jason if he never proposed marriage. After all, watching Belle's nervous behavior was enough to make anyone develop a phobia or two.  
  
Before Mimi had a chance to say a word to Belle, John appeared at his daughter's side and took over the job of giving her peace of mind. Out of the corner of her eye, Mimi caught a glimpse of Jason slipping through the double oak doors.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
All eyes were focused on Jason as he made his way down the aisle to where Shawn was nervously waiting for his bride. Jason had not yet thought of what he was going to tell Shawn, but he felt certain that Shawn needed to know that there was a slight problem with the wedding.  
  
Tossing Shawn an overly happy smile, Jason approached his friend and tried to ignore the stares that were sent to him from nearly everyone in the room. Clearing his throat, Jason lowly said, "Hey, pal. I just came to give you a heads up."  
  
Forcing down his own feeling of panic, Shawn slowly asked, "About what?"  
  
Jason kept his back to the crowd as he answered, "Well, don't get upset, but it would seem that Philip and Chloe haven't arrived."  
  
"What?" Shawn yelled, effectively capturing the attention of those few people in the room who weren't already focusing on him and Jason. Lowering his voice, Shawn asked, "Where are they?"  
  
"Nobody knows. It's like they just vanished. Anyway, I just thought that you should know."  
  
"Yeah, thanks for telling me," returned Shawn as he watched Jason walk back to the doors. To himself, Shawn quietly added, "They'll show. And, if they don't, they'll never have to worry about being late for anything else - because my beautiful bride will just hunt those two down and choke the life out of them. Oh, what a day." 


	5. Part 5

"Philip, wait!" Chloe exclaimed.  
  
Turning away from the front doors of St. Luke's to look at his wife, Philip asked, "What's wrong? According to my watch, we got here with a minute and a half to spare."  
  
Chloe took a long look at her pink gown and its faint wrinkles before asking, "Do I look all right?"  
  
Sweeping Chloe into his arms, Philip huskily answered, "As always, you look stunning."  
  
Philip felt his heart warm when he saw a light blush creep into Chloe's cheeks. He loved that he still had the ability to bring that shade of pink to her face. Releasing his hold on her, Philip said, "Come on, let's get in there. One wedding down, one to go."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Oh, Daddy, where could they be?"  
  
John's face was lit up by a genuine smile as he whispered to his daughter, "Well, if I had to guess, I'd say that they were standing right behind you."  
  
Belle jumped out of her father's arms and spun around to find herself facing Philip and Chloe. Both of her friends wore a guilty expression unsuccessfully masked with a weak smile.  
  
Every ounce of anger that had formerly controlled Belle faded away. It was her wedding day, and Philip and Chloe were alive and well and there to share it with her. Of course, both looked a little rough and their clothing appeared wrinkled, but for the sake of her wedding day, Belle was willing to overlook almost anything. That included Philip and Chloe's attire and tardiness.  
  
Pulling two of her best friends into a hug, Belle said, "I'm so glad that the two of you got here. I was so afraid that something horrible had happened."  
  
For a moment, Chloe felt guilty for allowing Belle to worry while she was having the most magical day of her life. However, the moment Chloe's eyes locked with Philip's, the guilt was washed away and happiness took complete control.  
  
Belle backed away from Philip and Chloe. Now that she knew they were safe and sound, they were in big trouble. Harshly slapping Philip's arm, Belle squealed, "You nearly missed my wedding! Where were the two of you?"  
  
"He was donating one of his kidneys," supplied Jason as he stepped through the double oak doors to the comforting sight of both Philip and Chloe. Jason was slightly surprised when he saw Chloe smile at his comment. Chloe never smiled at anything he said. There had to be something in the air.  
  
Turning her recovered temper on Jason, Belle demanded, "What? What did you say?"  
  
Several feet away, John and Mimi were keeping a safe distance. As much as they both loved Belle, they weren't willing to tangle with her at the moment.  
  
Sheepishly, Philip muttered, "He said I was donating a kidney."  
  
Belle roughly slapped Philip's arm for a second time and responded, "I heard what he said!"  
  
"Then why did you ask me to repeat it?"  
  
"Jason Masters, don't you dare try to be witty. You can be witty on your own wedding day. This is mine."  
  
An instant hush overcame Jason when he and a wedding were mentioned in the same sentence. He was never going to be the guy standing at the end of that dreadful altar. Never. Stealing a peek at Mimi, who looked just as uncomfortable as he did, Jason thought that never was an awfully long time - especially when Mimi looked so completely adorable in that pink gown.  
  
Having successfully silenced Jason, Belle turned to her father and asked, "Daddy, what time is it?"  
  
"You have forty-five seconds, sweetie."  
  
Smiling forcefully, Belle turned to Chloe and said, "That gives you forty- five seconds to explain why you weren't here hours ago like you were supposed to be." Tapping her foot impatiently, Belle prompted, "Well?"  
  
Chloe took a nervous glance around the room. John and Mimi were looking at her expectantly, but offered no assistance. Her eyes quickly drifting behind Belle, Chloe's gaze rested on Jason and his amused grin. Hurriedly, Chloe glanced at Philip, only to find him barely suppressing a smirk. Giving Philip and Jason each one more look, Chloe hesitantly answered, "I was donating a lung?" The comment earned Chloe a genuine laugh from Jason. Despite all the pressure currently placed upon her, Chloe could not help but think that Jason Masters never laughed at anything she said. There had to be something in the air.  
  
Before Belle could respond, A masculine voice stated, "Of course, you were."  
  
Philip released an unhappy sigh at Brady's appearance. He instinctively tightened his grip on Chloe's hand when he saw Brady approaching her.  
  
Giving Chloe a quick kiss on the cheek, Brady warmly greeted, "Hey, pal, long time no see." Turning his attention to his uncle, Brady added, "Hi, Philip. It's good to see you."  
  
Philip felt a calmness settle over his body as he registered the sincerity in Brady's voice. After several years of coexisting as enemies, he and Brady were now at a point where they could build a possible friendship. Out of the corner of his eye, Philip could see Chloe staring at him - not Brady. And, the love was evident in her eyes. In that moment, Philip knew that his days of jealousy were over. The childish games of the past were no longer an option for him. He had played them and gotten nowhere. As an adult, Philip refused to behave as he had during his teenage years. Chloe loved him, and he knew it. And, that's all he ever needed to know.  
  
"It's good to see you, too, Brady."  
  
"Anyway, Tink," began Brady as he turned his gaze to his baby sister. "I just came to see if everything was set to go. That groom of yours is looking more nervous than Jase over there when marriage is mentioned."  
  
Jason wisely decided to keep his mouth shut and not respond to Brady's remark. Besides, he was far too busy considering the possibilities his future held. Marriage. Could he survive it? Glancing once more at his girlfriend, Jason smiled, knowing that he was lucky enough to have someone who was willing to wait until he was really ready for the ultimate commitment.  
  
Throwing Philip and Chloe a teary-eyed glance, Belle quickly pulled them into another hug. In her softest tone, she said, "I'm sorry that I blew up at you guys. It's just that today's my wedding day and I'm so emotional."  
  
Chloe lightly squeezed Philip's hand and responded, "I know what you mean."  
  
Suddenly, Belle was snapped back to the situation at hand and realized that it was time to finally walk down the aisle to meet the man of her every dream. Returning to her panic mode, Belle instructed, "Okay, Philip, get over there and let Jason tell you exactly where to stand after you walk down the aisle. Chloe, Mimi can fill you in on the exact details of when to begin walking and where to stand." Turning to face Mimi, Belle squealed, "Meems, the hem of your dress is turned up!"  
  
With Philip receiving his instructions from Jason and Belle fussing over Mimi, Brady and Chloe were given a brief moment alone together. Sparing her former lover a brief smile, Chloe began to walk away to join Belle and Mimi when Brady grasped her left hand.  
  
Brady used his thumb to gently caress the gold ring gracing Chloe's finger, a confused expression playing on his face. As though a great fog had been lifted, Brady slowly moved his head to look at Philip. His eye was immediately caught by a gold band on his uncle's left hand.  
  
Returning his gaze to Chloe, Brady gave her a knowing smile and whispered, "You and Uncle Phil, huh?"  
  
Chloe barely withheld her excitement as she answered, "Yeah." Overcoming the urge to giggle like a school girl, Chloe smiled and added, "That's actually why we were late."  
  
Nodding, Brady moved closer to Chloe and said, "You know how I always said that you and Philip were completely wrong for each other? Well, I was wrong."  
  
"I know you were. But, I must admit I'm surprised to actually hear the Brady Black admitting that he was wrong."  
  
"Yeah, well, if you ever let it slip to anyone, I'll tell the entire town that you sing the Backstreet Boys' greatest hits in the shower."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Through the efforts of multiple decorators and no less than an entire team of workers, the Penthouse Grille had been transformed into a magical wonderland in honor of the marriage of Shawn and Belle. From the floor to the star-covered ceiling, the entire restaurant was a stylish dedication to a lifelong love.  
  
In the center of the room, Belle was wrapped in Shawn's arms, a crowd of family and friends were surrounding them to offer congratulations. Their larger than life smiles were obvious proof of their happiness.  
  
The best man and maid of honor, however, were doing their best to stay hidden from the crowd. In an isolated corner of the restaurant, Jason held Mimi close to his chest and slowly swayed with her to the soft background music. After some wild times, Jason and Mimi had found a comforting peace together.  
  
Romance seemed to practically radiate from the room, but there were two people absent from the festivities - Philip and Chloe.  
  
On a lower floor of the building, where many of Titan's offices were located, Philip led Chloe off the elevator and into the darkened hall. He was more than ready to have a quiet moment alone with his wife. Other than the few stolen seconds in front of the church, he and Chloe hadn't truly been alone since she had fled to the garden following their own wedding ceremony.  
  
"Philip, you do realize that the reception is being held upstairs, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, dear, I realize that. I also realized that I was in physical need of being alone with you."  
  
"Physical need, huh?"  
  
Gently pushing Chloe's body against the wall beside the elevator, Philip kept one arm wrapped around her waist while the other rested on the wall to brace his body. Lowering his lips within mere centimeters of Chloe's, Philip answered, "Oh, yeah. It's definitely a physical need."  
  
With no one around to hear her, Chloe allowed herself to giggle at Philip's antics. Forcing the smile off her face, Chloe seductively replied, "I think I just might be able to help you with those needs."  
  
Pressing his body even closer to Chloe's inviting curves, Philip responded, "Oh, I'm sure you can."  
  
Philip captured Chloe's lips in an immediately passionate kiss. There were no light brushes between their ravenous lips, only an attraction that forced them to hungrily seek the passion only the other had to give.  
  
Just as Philip's hand began to roam down from Chloe's waist, there was the sound of a man clearing his throat behind Philip. Reluctantly separating his lips from their newfound home, Philip hesitantly moved his arm from the wall and forced his body to turn away from Chloe.  
  
Chloe's cheeks reddened with embarrassment when she saw just who had discovered her and Philip. She was only glad that Philip's hand remained on the small of her back. After that kiss, Chloe was fairly certain that she actually needed Philip's profound touch in order to live.  
  
Grinning wildly, Bo remarked, "I see the two of you aren't having any problems catching up."  
  
At Bo's comment, Chloe felt her face turn an added shade of red. She knew that Philip was barely hiding a smile as he watched her blush. He found her modesty quite endearing.  
  
Using his free hand to wipe Chloe's lipstick from his mouth, Philip greeted his brother, "Hi, Bo. Uh, sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you at the church."  
  
"I understand. You obviously had more important things on your mind." Swinging his gaze to Philip's companion, Bo cheerily said, "Chloe, it's good to see you again. How have you been? Or, do I even need to ask?"  
  
Chloe forced herself to not blush as she answered, "I'm fine Mr. Brady."  
  
Smirking, Philip tilted his head toward Chloe and said, "I think it's okay to call him Bo now that he's your brother-in-law."  
  
Looking back and forth between the two smiling faces in front of him, Bo felt his own grin widen. He softly pulled Chloe away from Philip and into a hug. Releasing her, Bo said, "I'm not quite sure how this all happened, but welcome to the family. Now, let's get upstairs and get all those pictures snapped before somebody sends a search party for us."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The photographs of the happy couple and the wedding party had all been taken, and Shawn and Belle were enjoying their first official dance as husband and wife when Jason and Mimi finally noticed the new jewelry Philip and Chloe were sporting.  
  
Grabbing Chloe's hand, Mimi brought it up to her face and carefully inspected the ring. Her eyes wide with surprise, she asked, "Is this what I think it is?" Elbowing Jason harder than she intended, Mimi ordered, "Jason, look what Chloe is wearing."  
  
Jason nearly laughed with nervousness when he spotted the gold metal on Chloe's hand. The urge only increased when he noticed that his old pal Philip, who had been attached to Chloe from the moment they finally arrived for the photographs, was also wearing a gold band. He had a feeling that before long, he's have a similar piece of metal on his own ring finger.  
  
When Jason sent Philip a questioning glare, he could only smile and nod. Words weren't necessary when you had friends like Jason and Mimi. Of course, Mimi didn't necessarily agree.  
  
"Oh, my god!" Mimi screamed, the realization that Philip and Chloe were actually married settling over her. "Philip and Chloe got married!"  
  
Lowering his head as half the restaurant turned to stare, Philip answered, "I know, I was there."  
  
As Shawn and Belle's song came to an end, they joined the crowd that had quickly surrounded Philip and Chloe after Mimi's loud revelation. The moment she heard the news, Belle began to literally jump with joy.  
  
Wrapping her arms around Philip and Chloe, Belle felt a tear slip down her cheek as she said, "I am so happy for you guys. I guess that excuses you for nearly being late!"  
  
Chloe had just freed herself from Belle's grasp when another emotional woman pulled her into a hug. Chloe kept her grip on Philip's hand as her mother tightly held her.  
  
Pulling away to look at her daughter, Nancy said, "I'm not quite sure what happened between the two of you, but I'm happy for you, Chloe." Nancy's eyes hardened just slightly when she moved her gaze from Chloe to Philip. Pointing her finger at her newly acquire son-in-law, Nancy warned, "Don't you ever hurt my baby, Philip. Because, if you do, I will hunt you down."  
  
Philip smiled softly and placed a gente kiss on Chloe's temple, responding, "Don't worry, Mrs. Wesley. I am never going to hurt Chloe. Not ever."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to the young couple, Philip and Chloe were left in peace. Neither had expected such a reaction to their marriage. It seemed that once Mimi knew, the entire city of Salem knew. Worse, every single person felt the desire to give them some type of advice or to share some grand wisdom.  
  
At last given a moment away from their family and friends, Philip and Chloe sat in a comfortable silence on a love seat near the elevator.  
  
Working up the courage to ask a question that had been worrying her since the moment she and Philip boarded the plane to Las Vegas, Chloe said, "Philip, I know that we should both be celebrating not only our marriage but Shawn and Belle's, but there's something that's been bothering me, and I really hope that you can help me with it."  
  
Tightening his arms around Chloe's body, Philip responded, "You know that I would do anything for you. If you have a problem, then it affects both of us."  
  
"Well, before we ran into each other this morning, we were both living our own independent lives in different parts of the world. But, the moment we landed in each other's arms in Boston, that and everything else changed."  
  
"It's hard to believe that it was just this morning that we were reunited. It already seems like a lifetime ago."  
  
"I know. But, Philip, don't you see the problem? I have a life in Italy, while you have a life in London. It's not exactly like I could move in with you and commute to work. And, it would be selfish of me to ask you to give up your life to move to Italy."  
  
Several minutes passed before Philip answered Chloe's question. He knew that whatever he said would be detrimental to his life with Chloe. Though he had not said anything, Philip had been pondering the same subject. And, he thought that he just might have a solution. "I suppose you're right that it would be wrong for one of us to keep our life while the other was forced to give everything up. But, I think that I may have a compromise."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes, really," Philip replied playfully. "What if we both let go of the life we were living and agree to start over together?"  
  
Chloe pushed herself off Philip's chest and stared into his eyes. When she had first found herself in love with Philip as a teenager, she had always adored gazing into his eyes and allowing herself to see all the way into his soul. Now, looking into those same eyes, she found that she could still see a part of him that the rest of the world would never know, a part of him that belonged to her. "What exactly do you have in mind, Philip?"  
  
After a deep breath, Philip gushed, "Let's stay in Salem - permanently."  
  
Searching Philip's eyes for her own answer, Chloe's entire face lit up with a smile, and she answered, "Sounds like the perfect idea. I'm not surprised since I obviously have the perfect husband."  
  
"Nah, I'm the one with the perfect spouse."  
  
The relaxed silence settled over Philip and Chloe once more. When a couple loved each other that much, words just weren't something that was needed. They had each other, words were inconsequential.  
  
The silence was broke by Philip remarking, "There's still one thing that I have to know."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well, earlier today, you told me that I'd never have to worry about Brady because he was head over heels for someone else - someone that I would never guess. I just gotta know, who is she?"  
  
Chloe tossed her beloved a mischievous smile as she stood. "Follow me."  
  
Leading Philip through the maze of people there to celebrate Shawn and Belle's wedding, Chloe stopped when she was only a few feet from the balcony. She pointed through the glass doors to where Brady was apparently offering a woman an exquisite bouquet of flowers. Philip was surprised to see the nervousness that was stated from each and every move Brady was making.  
  
In a whisper, Chloe announced, "I think that she's almost ready to give in to him."  
  
Philip couldn't quite see the mystery woman's face, so he took a few steps forward until her identity was revealed. His mouth hanging agape with shock, Philip turned to Chloe with wide eyes and questioned, "Brady and Jennifer? There's got to be something in the air."  
  
And, there was something in the air - love.  
  
THE END 


End file.
